


I love Rock 'n' Roll

by Gravity2711



Category: Monster High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	I love Rock 'n' Roll

_Operetta_

I'd strained my vocal chords. I. Had. Strained. My. Vocal. Chords. And I'd broken my wrist, running to my pop when I realised I'd strained my vocal chords. 

I couldn't sing or play until I healed up properly and if I couldn't sing or play then I was nothing. I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to die, even though I'm a phantom and can't really die or age much.

"Where is she?" He asked my dad.

"She doesn't want to see anyone," he told him and I heard the front door shut but that wouldn't stop him. After all, he's a ghost. No door can stop him, except maybe the detention door.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go see her," he told my dad and I just pulled the sheets further around me with my good arm. I hadn't gone to school since it happened, didn't want to be around anyone. Especially him right now. He and I, we jam together and we make amazing music together but now I was just a piano with stuck keys, a guitar with snapped strings, a cracked tone ring on a banjo. It would be like Rock without the Roll right now.

My ever permanent victory rolls were no more, just flat like my voice so a total reflection of my attitude right now but my voice was way worse than my hair. My hair was just limp on my face, falling out of the pathetic ponytail that I'd tied it back into so it was out of the way. I wasn't me without music, without noise. I was just an empty shell without being able to play music. I mean I could listen to it but it didn't have the same affect as getting in on the action, letting it flow through you and into the others around you.

An arm wrapped around my waist. "What's wrong?" He asked me and I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything with my voice being damaged the way it was, just keeping quiet would help it get better but there was no sure fire way that it would work completely. "Baby?" He asked and leaned over me so he could get a look at the hauntingly bad state I was in; I could scare the Red Lady with the way I looked, felt and sounded at the moment. "Your victory rolls have lost their rock," he told me and pushed my hair away from my face. I looked away from him, pulling the covers over my head. I couldn't look at him now, not with the way he made me felt and the way we'd first bonded, first started to fall for him.

"She's strained her vocal chords," dad told him. "No voice, no singing," he said and I kept the covers over my head. I just wanted to alone. I was feeling like the blues. "And broke her wrist," he added and the covers were pulled away from over my head, protecting me from him judging my looks or that we couldn't make music together.

"So you don't want to be in the world if you can't make music," Johnny said and I didn't move. "Operetta, you can play the piano with your feet," he reminded me and that was true. I could play the piano with my feet, really well. "Just because you can't sing, or use a hand, doesn't mean you can't make music in other ways," he told me. "And you're still my doll, even without music," he added and that was super sweet, basically syrup. It made me want to put some of the victory back in my rolls.

"Well, I've got a class to go teach," Dad said and awkwardly excused himself from my room. Memphis had left with dad too, not wanting to be left alone with me and Johnny.

"Now, get dressed, rock up the rolls and we're going out," he told me and kissed my forehead before getting off my bed and floating through the floor downstairs. He was right, annoyingly so but right.

I got out of bed and had a shower. I rolled my rolls up and got dressed. I went with flats today because I was not risking breaking another wrist in heels this time.

"Hey, the rock is back in the rolls," Johnny said and hugged me. "Now, we're going to the best blues club in New Salem because nothing makes you feel better than the blues," he told me and damn straight, he was right about the blues. Nothing cheers you up more than hearing those sad spirits bare their broken souls to the world through music. However, we couldn't agree on what the best blues club in New Salem is. In my opinion, it had to be The Boos brothers' joint but Johnny was certain that it was the Downbeat club. We could never agree so we went to a different music club every time we went out to one. If he said best then he was probably taking me to the Downbeat club.

I pulled out my icoffin and typed a message out so I could check which blues club. ' _Which Club?'_  and I showed it to him.

"Boos Brothers," he said and I burst into a smile. "Yeah, it's your favourite club and Muddy Wailers is playing tonight too," He told me. "And Astranova, Holt, Catty and Pharaoh are coming with so we can introduce them to my best girl's favourite joint in town," he added. Some of my best friends and fellow music lovers at MH.

He was really treatin' me like I'm his best girl. We weren't nothing official yet but he had my heart, even if he didn't realise it. He opened the front door for me and I made sure to grab my bag, with my keys and ID in it so I could lock up and get in. You need to show ID to enter. The Boos Brothers' is a real respectable establishment, don't let any underage ghouls or guys in unless you've got a real good background in music.

I followed Johnny out and shut the door, locking it too. He'd brought his car for once, normally his just hovers everywhere because it's cheaper than driving everywhere. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in carefully, dropping my bag in the foot well and he shut the door for me. Part of me thought there had to be an ulterior motive but I was just really excited about seeing Muddy Wailers play tonight. He rarely comes to New Salem so I am through the roof excited about this. Johnny somehow always knew how to cheer me up.

"Let's roll, babydoll," Johnny said and hit the gas. The hotrod took off fast towards downtown and the Boos Brothers' joint. I waved my hand over the radio, turning it on and changing it to a rockabilly station. The weird thing was that Johnny didn't change the station, like usual, because the hotrod is linked to Johnny's soul. He could have changed the station before it even started playing but he left it on for me. _My_ favourite station, _my_ favourite blues joint, _my_ best ghoulfriends and guy friends, and with the way things were going, I was probably going to get an Elvis sandwich before I went back home..


End file.
